eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aegon I. Targaryen
bis |Voller Name = Aegon aus dem Hause Targaryen, der Erste Seines Namens |Alias = Aegon der Eroberer |Alias_2 = Aegon der Drache |Alias_3 = Aegon Drachenlord |Titel = Lord von Drachenstein |Titel_2 = König von ganz Westeros |Titel_3 = Schild seines Volkes |Titel_4 = König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen |Titel_5 = Herr der Sieben Königreiche |Titel_6 = Protektor des Reiches |Geboren = , Drachenstein |Gestorben = , Drachenstein |Königshaus = Haus Targaryen |Nachfolger = Aenys I. Targaryen |Ehepartner = Königin Visenya Targaryen |Ehepartner_2 = Königin Rhaenys Targaryen |Nachkommen = Aenys I. Targaryen |Nachkommen_2 = Maegor I. Targaryen |Vater = Aerion Targaryen |Mutter = Valaena Velaryon }} König Aegon I. Targaryen, auch bekannt als Aegon der Eroberer (engl.: Aegon the Conqueror) und Aegon der Drache (engl.: Aegon the Dragon), war der Begründer der Targaryen-Dynastie auf dem Eisernen Thron der Sieben Königslande. Zusammen mit seinen beiden Schwestergemahlinnen Visenya und Rhaenys eroberte Aegon in den Eroberungskriegen einen Großteil von Westeros. Aegon war der Reiter des Drachen Balerion. Charakter & Erscheinung Aegon war groß und breitschultrig. Er hatte violette Augen und kurzes goldensilbernes Haar. Er war sehr charismatisch, gebieterisch und hatte eine machtvolle Ausstrahlung.So Spake Martin (November 1, 2005). Targaryen Kings Während der Eroberungskriege trug Aegon in der Regel ein Hemd aus schwarzen Schuppen und führte das Schwert Schwarzfeuer, das aus valyrischem Stahl bestand. Seine Krone war ein einfacher Reif aus valyrischem Stahl, der mit großen quadratischen Rubinen besetzt war. Aegon wurde von seinen Zeitgenossen als Rätsel betrachtet. Auch wenn er als einer der größten Krieger seiner Zeit galt, nahm er nie an Turnieren teil. Seinen Drachen bestieg er nur für die Schlacht oder für Reisen. Obwohl es ihm leicht fiel, Männer für sich zu gewinnen, war sein einziger enger Freund Orys Baratheon. Seinen Schwestern blieb er treu und überließ ihnen und seinem Kleinen Rat die Staatsführung, ergriff aber bei Bedarf sofort die Initiative. Während er streng zu denen war, die sich ihm widersetzten, gab er sich denen gegenüber großzügig und nobel, die vor ihm das Knie beugten. Biographie Frühe Jahre thumb|300px|Aegon mit Schwarzfeuer (von Magali Villeneuve ©Random House) Aegon wurde im Jahre auf der Insel Drachenstein geboren und war der einzige Sohn von Lord Aerion Targaryen und Lady Valaena Velaryon, welche mütterlicherseits ebenfalls von den Targaryens abstammte. Aegon hatte zwei ehelich geborene Schwestern, von denen Visenya älter und Rhaenys jünger war. Obwohl er der Tradition nach nur seine ältere Schwester Visenya hätte heiraten sollen, nahm Aegon auch Rhaenys zur Gemahlin. Dies wurde als ungewöhnlich angesehen, war aber nicht ohne historisches Vorbild. Es hieß, dass Aegon seine ältere Schwester aus Pflichtgefühl und seine jüngere aus Liebe geheiratet habe. Zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit waren bereits alle drei Geschwister Drachenreiter. Während Aegons Ahnen sich immer mehr für die Vorgänge im Osten interessiert und das Festland von Westeros weitgehend unbeachtet gelassen hatten, verhielt es sich bei Aegon genau entgegengesetzt. Dennoch folgte er gegen Ende des Jahrhunderts des Blutes der Einladung von Pentos und Tyrosh, sich einem Bündnis gegen Volantis anzuschließen, welches sich als Erbe des Valyrischen Freistaats betrachtete. Aegon flog auf Balerion nach Lys, wo er eine volantenische Flotte in Brand setzte, die sich darauf vorbereitete, die Stadt anzugreifen, welche gegen die volantenische Fremdherrschaft rebelliert hatte. Am Ende des Krieges war die Vormachtstellung von Volantis innerhalb der Freien Städte gebrochen, woraufhin Aegon sich endgültig dem Westen zuwandte. Auch wenn sich der Mythos hält, dass Aegon das Festland von Westeros vor Beginn seiner Eroberung nie betreten habe, sind doch Besuche mit seiner Schwester Visenya in der Zitadelle von Altsass sowie auf dem Arbor zur Falkenjagd bei Lord Rothweyn verbürgt. Möglicherweise besuchte Aegon auch einmal Lennishort, wobei sich die Quellen hier widersprechen. Aegons Interesse an Westeros zeigte sich auch an der Bemalten Tafel, die er Jahre vor dem Krieg anfertigen ließ. Dabei handelte es sich um eine fast zwanzig Meter lange Holzplatte, welche in der Form von Westeros ausgeschnitten war. Während auf die Platte eine Karte der Sieben Königreiche gemalt wurde, wurden die Grenzen weggelassen, was Aegons Glaube an ein vereintes Reich symbolisierte. Die Eroberung :Siehe auch: Eroberungskriege Als die Festung Harrenhal vor der Vollendung stand und König Harren Hoffartt nach neuen Eroberungen Ausschau hielt, wandte sich der Sturmkönig Argilac Durrandon mit dem Ziel an Aegon, die Targaryens als Puffer zwischen sich und Harren zu bringen. Dazu bot er die Hand seiner Tochter Argella und als Mitgift alles Land zwischen Trident und Schwarzwasser östlich des Götterauges an, welches allerdings schon seit einer Generation zu Harrens Reich gehörte. Aegon lehnte ab und machte den Gegenvorschlag, das angebotene Land anzunehmen, wenn Argilac ihm zusätzlich Massies Haken und das Gebiet südlich des Schwarzwassers bis zum Fluss Wendwasser und zum Quellgebiet des Manders überließe. Der Pakt sollte durch die Heirat von Argella und Aegons Kindheitsfreund Orys Baratheon besiegelt werden. Da Orys Gerüchten zufolge ein unehelicher Halbbruder von Aegon gewesen sein soll, empfand Argilac das Angebot als Beleidigung, weswegen er die Hände von Aegons Boten abhacken und nach Drachenstein schicken ließ. Dies nahm Aegon als Anlass, seine Verbündeten zu sich zu rufen, mit denen er sich beriet, bevor er an alle Lords in den Sieben Königreichen die Nachricht schicken ließ, dass er Anspruch auf ganz Westeros erhebe. Seinen Gegnern versprach er, Titel und Länder behalten zu können, wenn sie das Knie beugten, und drohte ihnen mit der Vernichtung, falls sie sich ihm widersetzten. Anschließend brachen Aegon und seine Schwestern mit ihren Gefolgsleuten in Richtung Festland auf. Zu der Stärke des Heeres gibt es unterschiedliche Angaben, welche von einigen hundert bis zu dreitausend reichen. thumb|350px|Aegon mit seinen Schwestern Visenya und Rhaenys ©Amok Das Heer landete an der Mündung des Schwarzwassers, wo Aegon den Gipfel des höchsten Hügels mit einer Palisade aus Holz und Erde befestigen ließ, der sogenannten Aegonfeste. Dann schickte er seine beiden Schwestern los, welche die benachbarten Burgen unterwerfen sollten. Damit begann der Eroberungsfeldzug, in dessen Verlauf ein Großteil von Westeros unter die Herrschaft der Targaryens fiel. Aegon selber griff zum ersten Mal in der Schlacht gegen die Lords Finsterlyn und Muton ein, in welcher beide Lords starben, woraufhin sich ihre Erben den Targaryens anschlossen. Nachdem die Gebiete um die Mündung des Schwarzwassers gesichert waren, befahl Aegon den besiegten Lords, sich in der Aegonfeste einzufinden, wo er sie in ihren Titeln und Ländern bestätigte. Außerdem erschuf er neue Titel, um seine ältesten Unterstützer zu belohnen. So ernannte er Lord Daemon Velaryon zum Befehlshaber der königlichen Flotte und Meister der Schiffe, Lord Triston Massie zum Meister des Rechts und Crispian Celtigar zum Meister der Münze. Orys Baratheon erklärte er zu seiner "starken, rechten Hand", weswegen dieser als erste Hand des Königs gilt. Aegon enthüllte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch das neu entworfene Banner des Hauses Targaryen, den roten, feuerspeienden Drachen mit drei Köpfen auf schwarzem Grund. Anschließend krönte ihn Königin Visenya mit einem rubinenbesetzten Reif aus valyrischem Stahl und Königin Rhaenys rief ihn zu "Aegon, der Erste Seines Namens, König von ganz Westeros und Schild seines Volkes" aus, was von den Anwesenden mit großer Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde. Während die Könige Harren der Schwarze und Argilac der Arrogante zu den Fahnen riefen und Mern IX. Gärtner, der König der Weite, und Loren I. Lennister, der König vom Stein, sich zu Bündnisgesprächen trafen, bot Meria Martell, die Fürstin von Dorne, ein Bündnis als Gleichrangige gegen Argilac an. Königin Regentin Sharra Arryn schickte Aegon im Namen ihres Sohnes Ronnel, dem König von Berg und Grünem Tal, ein Bündnisangebot gegen Harren. Wenige Tage nach der Krönung teilte Aegon seine Streitkraft, wobei er selber Richtung Götterauge und Harrenhal zog. Dort besiegte er die Eisenmänner in den Schlachten im Schilf und bei den Wehklagenden Weiden, wonach sich ihm die Flusslords unter Führung von Lord Edmyn Tully anschlossen. Harren verschanzte sich daraufhin in den Mauern Harrenhals. Nachdem er Aegon die Kapitulation verweigert hatte, bestieg dieser seinen Drachen Balerion und setzte Harrenhal in Brand. Dabei starben auch Harren und seine Söhne, womit das Haus Hoffartt ausgelöscht war. Anschließend ernannte Aegon Lord Edmyn zum Obersten Lehnsherren am Trident. Zur gleichen Zeit gelang es Orys und Rhaenys, Argilac in der Schlacht des Letzten Sturms zu besiegen und so die Sturmlande unter ihre Herrschaft zu bringen. Auch die anderen Könige riefen nun zu den Fahnen, darunter auch Torrhen Stark, der König des Nordens. Königin Regentin Sharra schickte Aegon ein Bildnis von sich und bot ihm an, ihn zu heiraten, wenn er ihren Sohn Ronnel als seinen Erben einsetzen würde. Aegon ging nicht auf das Angebot ein, wobei unbekannt ist, ob er Sharra überhaupt antwortete. Die Könige Mern X. und Loren I. marschierten währenddessen mit einem Heer von fünfundfünfzigtausend Mann von Goldhain aus Richtung Nordosten. Aegon zog ihnen mit einem Heer von etwa zehntausend Mann entgegen und vereinigte sich bei Steinsepte mit seinen beiden Schwestern. Die beiden Heere trafen südlich des Schwarzwassers auf einer weiten Ebene aufeinander, welche später als das Feld des Feuers bekannt werden sollte. Trotz der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit hatten Aegons Gegner den drei Drachen der Targaryens nichts entgegenzusetzen. König Mern und all seine Verwandten fielen, womit das Haus Gärtner ausgelöscht war, und König Loren geriet in Gefangenschaft. Aegon bestätigte ihn als Lord von Casterlystein und ernannte ihn zu seinem Wächter des Westens. Anschließend marschierte Aegon nach Rosengarten, wo er die Kapitulation von Harlen Tyrell, dem Haushofmeister von Rosengarten entgegennahm. Als Belohnung wurde Harlan zum Lord von Rosengarten, Obersten Lehnsherren am Mander und Wächter des Südens ernannt. thumb|320px|Aegons Krönung (von Michael Komarck ©Random House) Aegons ursprünglicher Plan sah vor, danach weiter in den Süden zu marschieren, um Altsass, den Arbor und Dorne zu unterwerfen. Als er erfuhr, dass König Torrhen mit einem Heer von dreißigtausend Nordmännern die Eng Richtung Süden durchquert hatte, eilte er stattdessen Richtung Norden und rief seine Schwestern und neuen Vasallen zusammen, sodass ihm ein Heer zur Verfügung stand, welches anderthalbmal so groß war wie Torrhens. Angesichts von Aegons Überlegenheit beugte Torrhen das Knie und wurde als Lord von Winterfell bestätigt und zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Anschließend wandte sich Aegon wieder Richtung Altsass, während Visenya das Grüne Tal in das Reich ihres Bruders holte. Rhaenys dagegen scheiterte an der Eroberung Dornes, da sich die Dornischen einem Kampf entzogen und Fürstin Meria Martell die Unterwerfung verweigerte. Altsass empfing Aegon mit offenen Toren, da der Hohe Septon der Legende nach eine Vision hatte, dass die Stadt niedergebrannt würde, wenn sie sich Aegon widersetzen würde. Lord Manfred Hohenturm war ein gläubiger Mann und bot Aegon daher sein Schwert, seine Stadt und seinen Eid. Manchen Leuten zufolge soll er Aegon auch die Hand seiner jüngsten Tochter angeboten haben, was dieser höflich ablehnte. Drei Tage nach seinem Eintreffen in der Stadt wurde Aegon in der Sternensepte vom Hohen Septon mit den sieben Ölen gesalbt und als "Aegon aus dem Hause Targaryen, der Erste Seines Namens, König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königreiche und Protektor des Reiches" gekrönt. Seit der Landung an der Mündung des Schwarzwassers waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa zwei Jahre vergangen. Mit der Krönung begann in Westeros eine neue Zeitrechnung. Herrschaft Die Kriege des Drachen Während die späteren Jahre von Aegons Herrschaft weitgehend friedlich waren, waren die ersten Jahre noch von Kriegen geprägt. Auch wenn Aegons Krönung in Altsass in der Regel als das Ende der Eroberungskriege angesehen wird, hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz Westeros seiner Herrschaft unterworfen. Im Biss hatten sich die Drei Schwestern für unabhängig erklärt und Marla Sunderland zu ihrer Königin ausgerufen. Da die Flotte der Arryns während der Eroberung weitgehend zerstört worden war, befahl Aegon Lord Torrhen Stark, die Rebellion zu beenden. Dieser heuerte eine Flotte aus Braavos an, welche unter dem Befehl von Ser Warrick Manderly ein Heer von Nordmännern auf die Inseln übersetzte. Als auch Königin Visenya auf ihrem Drachen Vhagar erschien, setzten die Schwestermänner Königin Marla zugunsten ihres jüngeren Bruders Steffon ab, welcher seinen Treueschwur gegenüber den Arryns erneuerte und vor Visenya das Knie beugte. Im Jahre setzte Aegon auf die Eiseninseln über, wo nach der Vernichtung des Hauses Hoffartt Erbfolgekämpfe ausgebrochen waren und sich mehrere Prätendenten erhoben hatten, darunter auch Lord Qhorin Volmark, dessen Großmutter die jüngere Schwester von Harwyn Hoffartt gewesen war. Aegon erschlug Qhorin eigenhändig mit Schwarzfeuer und bereitete den Kämpfen ein Ende. Dann überließ er den Eisenmännern die Wahl eines neuen Obersten Lehnsherren. Diese entschieden sich für Lord Vickon aus dem Hause Graufreud. Mit der Unterwerfung der Drei Schwestern und der Eiseninseln herrschte Aegon über das gesamte Westeros südlich der Mauer mit Ausnahme von Dorne. In der Folge entsandte er eine Abordnung hoher Lords, Maester und Septone nach Sonnspeer, um mit Fürstin Meria Martell über eine Vereinigung Dornes mit seinem Reich zu verhandeln. Die Gespräche dauerten fast ein Jahr, blieben jedoch ergebnislos. Daher flog Königin Rhaenys Targaryen im Jahre mit ihrem Drachen Meraxes nach Dorne, wo sie die Plankenstadt niederbrannte, was den Beginn des Ersten Dornischen Kriegs darstellte. Aegon selber marschierte mit seinem Drachen Balerion an der Spitze eines Heeres aus dreißigtausend Mann, die von beinahe zweitausend Rittern und dreihundert Lords und Vasallen angeführt wurden, durch den Fürstenpass. Die Dornischen stellten sich allerdings keiner offenen Schlacht, sondern brannten stattdessen die Ernte auf ihren Feldern nieder und vergifteten die Brunnen. Nachdem Aegon den Fürstenpass hinter sich gelassen hatte, schickte er Lord Harlen Tyrell nach Süden gegen Höllhain, während er selber nach Osten gegen Himmelshöh zog. Lord Orys Baratheon führte währenddessen ein Heer von tausend Rittern über den Knochenweg, geriet dabei allerdings in einen Hinterhalt, bei dem fast alle seiner Männer starben und er vom Wyl von Wyl gefangen genommen wurde. Lord Harlen verlor auf dem Marsch nach Höllhain ein Viertel seiner Männer und fand die Burg bei seiner Ankunft verlassen vor. Aegon dagegen hatte mehr Erfolg. Er nahm Himmelshöh im Sturm ein und Isenwald nach kurzer Belagerung. Auf dem weiteren Weg ergab sich ihm die Besatzung vom Fels kampflos. Bei Geistberg schickte Lord Toland seinen Recken, der Aegon zum Zweikampf forderte. Der König konnte den Mann mit seinem Schwert Schwarzfeuer erschlagen, stellte aber anschließend fest, dass es sich bei ihm in Wahrheit um den Narren der Tolands handelte und Lord Toland selbst verschwunden war. Nun begab sich Aegon nach Sonnspeer, welches größtenteils verlassen worden war und wo ihn schon Rhaenys erwartete, die ihm mitteilte, dass Fürstin Meria in die Sande verschwunden sei. Aegon und Rhaenys versammelten die verbliebenen Würdenträger und verkündeten ihnen, dass sie nun Teil der Sieben Königslande seien. Meria und ihre Lords wurden als Rebellen und Vogelfreie geächtet und auf ihre Köpfe Belohnungen ausgesetzt. Lord Jon Rosby wurde zum Kastellan von Sonnspeer und Wächter der Sande ernannt und sollte Dorne im Namen des Königs regieren. Auch für die anderen Länder und Burgen, die Aegon eingenommen hatte, wurden Haushofmeister und Kastellane ernannt. Danach zog sich Aegon mit seinem Heer auf dem Weg zurück, auf dem er gekommen war, westwärts durch die Ausläufer der Roten Berge und dann durch den Fürstenpass. Lord Harlen Tyrell verblieb mit dem Oberbefehl über das Heer in Dorne, um Aufstände niederzuschlagen. Die Targaryens hatten kaum Königsmund erreicht, als in ganz Dorne eine Rebellion ausbrach. Überall tauchten dornische Kämpfer auf, die innerhalb von zwei Wochen Himmelshöh, Isenwald, den Fels und Geistberg zurückeroberten. Die königlichen Besatzungen wurden hingerichtet, die Kastellane und Haushofmeister vorher gefoltert. Die dornischen Lords sollen Wetten abgeschlossen haben, wer seine Gefangenen am längsten am Leben erhalten könnte, während sie zerstückelt wurden. Auch Sonnspeer wurde zurückerobert und Lord Rosby von Fürstin Meria selber beim Fenstersturz von Sonnspeer vom Speerturm geworfen. Lord Harlen führte das letzte Heer der Targaryens in Dorne von Höllhain aus Richtung Westen, um Vaith einzunehmen und danach Sonnspeer zurückzuerobern, verschwand dabei aber auf dem Weg mitsamt seinem Heer in der Wüste. Im Jahre wurden Lord Orys und die anderen Lords, die im Knochenweg in Gefangenschaft geraten waren, gegen ein Lösegeld in Höhe ihres Körpergewichts in Gold freigelassen, vorher schlug ihnen Lord Wyl allerdings die Schwerthand ab. Nachdem die Freigelassenen nach Königsmund zurückgekehrt waren, brannte König Aegon als Vergeltung mit Balerion ein halbes Dutzend Bergfriede und Wachtürme der Wyls nieder, sodass nur Ruinen aus geschmolzenem Stein zurückblieben. Im Jahre flogen Aegon und Visenya zusammen nach Dorne, wo sie Sandstein, Vaith und Höllhain in Brand setzten. Im Jahre brannte Lord Vogler die Grenzburg Nachtlied nieder und Ser Gottfrid Dayn führte ein zweites dornisches Heer nach Altsass, wo er Felder und Dörfer zerstörte sowie Lord Hohenturms Sohn Garmon erschlug. Aegon flog daraufhin nach Rosengarten, um sich mit dem jungen Lord Theo Tyrell zu beraten, welcher einem erneuten Einfall in Dorne allerdings aufgrund des Schicksals seines Vaters Lord Harlen sehr skeptisch gegenüberstand. Als nächstes wandte sich Aegon gegen Himmelshöh und schwor, aus dem Sitz des Hauses Vogler "ein zweites Harrenhal" zu machen. Rhaenys flog unterdessen nach Höllhain, wo ihr Drache Meraxes abgeschossen wurde und auch sie ums Leben kam. Die folgenden zwei Jahre gingen als die Jahre des Drachenzorns in die Geschichte ein, da Aegon und Visenya immer wieder auf ihren Drachen zurückkehrten und sämtliche Burgen in Dorne niederbrannten. Ausgenommen davon waren allerdings Sonnspeer und die Schattenstadt. Manche führen dies darauf zurück, dass die Targaryens eine geheime Waffe von Fürstin Merya fürchteten, andere glauben, dass sie die Dornischen gegen die Martells aufbringen wollten. Im letzten Abschnitt des Krieges versprachen die Targaryens für den Kopf jedes dornischen Lords eine Belohnung in Höhe des üblichen Lösegelds für einen Lord in Gold. Nachdem mehrere dornische Lords ermordet worden waren, setzten auch die Dornischen Kopfgelder aus. Aegon wurde wurde dreimal angegriffen und wäre ohne seine Leibwache zweien dieser Attentate zum Opfer gefallen. Als ein dornischer Ritter, der als Gefangener vor Königin Visenya gebracht wurde, behauptete, Fürstin Meria werde ihr Volk eher sterben lassen, als es vom Haus Targaryen versklaven zu lassen, erwiderte Visenya, dass sie und ihr Bruder dem Wunsch der Fürstin nur zu gerne nachkämen. Im Jahre verstarb Fürstin Meria und der neue Fürst Nymor Martell entsandte eine Abordnung unter Führung seiner Tochter Deria mit dem Schädel von Meraxes nach Königsmund, um König Aegon ein Friedensangebot zu unterbreiten. Von vielen wurde das Geschenk des Drachenschädels als Beleidigung aufgefasst, darunter auch von Visenya und Orys Baratheon. Letzterer plädierte dafür, Deria eine Hand abzuschlagen, und Lord Eichenherz schickte einen Raben mit dem Vorschlag, sie an das "übelste Bordell in Königsmund zu verkaufen, bis sich jeder Bettler der Stadt mit ihr vergnügt hat". König Aegon wies derartige Vorschläge jedoch zurück und sicherte Deria freies Geleit zu. Visenya war strikt gegen das Angebot und sprach von "kein Frieden ohne Unterwerfung", was von ihren Freunden im Rat des Königs aufgegriffen und wiederholt wurde. Alle Beobachter stimmen darin überein, dass Aegon des Krieges müde war, ein Frieden ohne Unterwerfung Dornes hätte allerdings bedeutet, dass das gesamte Blutvergießen und der Tod seiner Schwestergemahlin Rhaenys bedeutungslos gewesen wäre. Außerdem mahnten ihn die Lords seines Kleinen Rates, dass ein derartiger Frieden als Zeichen der Schwäche gesehen werden und möglicherweise zu anderen Rebellionen ermutigen könnte. Auch spielte es für Aegon eine Rolle, dass die Weite, die Sturmlande und die Marschen, die schwer unter den Kämpfen gelitten hatten, nicht zur Vergebung bereit waren. Selbst in Königsmund wagte er es nicht, die Dornischen ohne starke Eskorte aus der Aegonfeste zu lassen, weil er fürchtete, dass das Stadtvolk über sie herfallen würde. Großmaester Lucan schrieb später, dass Aegon aus diesen Gründen kurz davor gewesen sei, dass dornische Friedensangebot zurückzuweisen und den Krieg fortzusetzen. thumb|400px|Aegon liest Nymors Brief (von Michael Komarck ©Random House) Daraufhin überreichte ihm Prinzessin Deria einen vertraulichen Brief ihres Vaters, welchen Aegon auf dem Eisernen Thron las. Einigen Berichten zufolge habe er das Papier so fest umklammert, dass seine Hand geblutet habe, als er sich erhob. Aegon verbrannte den Brief und flog umgehend auf Balerion nach Drachenstein. Nach seiner Rückkehr am nächsten Morgen stimmte er dem Frieden zu und unterzeichnete ein Abkommen, welches das Ende des Krieges besiegelte. Da Aegon nie über den Inhalt des Briefes sprach, ist der Inhalt bis heute unbekannt. Manche glauben, dass der Brief die schlichte Bitte eines Vaters an einen anderen gewesen sei, die Aegons Herz berührt habe. Andere sind der Meinung, es sei eine Liste aller Lords und Ritter gewesen, die im Krieg ihr Leben verloren hatten. Bestimmte Septone haben die Auffassung vertreten, das Schreiben sei verzaubert gewesen, da Fürstin Meria es vor ihrem Tod mit einer Phiole von Rhaenys' Blut geschrieben habe und der König sich der Magie daher nicht habe widersetzen können. Der spätere Großmaester Clegg glaubt, dass Dorne nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sei, den Kampf fortzusetzen, und vermutet daher, dass Nymor womöglich gedroht habe, die Männer ohne Gesicht aus Braavos anzuheuern, um Aegons Erben Prinz Aenys zu ermorden, falls der König einem Friedensabkommen nicht zustimmen würde. Maester Yandel führt weiterhin die Möglichkeit an, Nymor habe in dem Brief enthüllt, dass Rhaenys noch in gebrochenem Zustand am Leben sei und er ihr Leiden beenden werde, wenn Aegon die Feindseligkeiten einstelle. Auch wenn die Überlebenden der Kämpfe sowie die Verwandten der Gefallenen unter Aegons Vasallen weiterhin davon sprachen, dass der Tag der Rache kommen werde, wurde der Erste Dornische Krieg im Jahre beendet. Anlässlich des zehnten Jahrestags des Friedensvertrags flog Aegon später mit seinem Sohn Aenys nach Sonnspeer, um mit Fürstin Deria ein "Fest der Freundschaft" zu feiern. Im Jahre und erneut im Jahre führten Aegons Hand Ser Osmund Kraft und Lord Admiral Aethan Velaryon ein Heer gegen die Trittsteine, um den Piratenkönig Sargoso Saan zu vertreiben. Dabei wurden sie auch von Aegons Sohn Prinz Maegor begleitet, der sich in mehreren blutigen Kämpfen auszeichnete. Dies gilt als der letzte Krieg während Aegons Herrschaft. Ein Raubritter in den Flusslanden, der Riese vom Trident, wurde im Jahre von Maegor aufgespürt und erschlagen. Der Frieden des Drachen Entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartungen machte Aegon nach seiner zweiten Krönung weder Altsass noch Drachenstein zu seinem königlichen Sitz, sondern richtete sich in der Siedlung ein, die sich am Ort seiner Landung um die Aegonfeste erstreckte und die er Königsmund nannte. Aus den Schwertern seiner besiegten Gegner ließ er einen Thron schmieden, welcher als der Eiserne Thron bekannt wurde und sehr unbequem ist, da Aegon der Auffassung war, dass ein König nie bequem sitzen sollte. Aegons Hauptaugenmerk lag auf der Festigung seiner Herrschaft und der Einigung der eroberten Gebiete. So holte er Männer und Frauen aus allen Teilen des Reiches an seinen Hof und ermutigte ehemalige Feinde, ihre Kinder nach Königsmund zu schicken, wo die Jungen als Pagen und Knappen dienten und die Mädchen als Zofen und Gesellschafterinnen von Aegons Königinnen. Dabei handelte es sich in der Regel um jüngere Söhne und Töchter, weil die meisten Lords ihre Erben lieber in ihrer Nähe behielten. Die Kinder sollten mit Aegons Herrschaft vertraut gemacht und dazu angehalten werden, sich mehr als Untertanen eines großen Reiches anstatt als Zugehörige einzelner Regionen zu betrachten. Die Targaryens und insbesonders Visenya und Rhaenys stifteten viele Ehen zwischen Adelshäusern aus den entgegengesetzten Enden des Reiches, um die Länder durch solche Bündnisse enger zusammenzuschmieden. Auch wenn Aegon bei der Regierung des Reiches das letzte Wort hatte, waren Rhaenys und Visenya maßgeblich an seiner Herrschaft beteiligt und gelten damit neben der späteren Königin Alysanne Targaryen als die einflussreichsten Königinnen in der Geschichte von Westeros. Auf seinen Reisen nahm Aegon stets eine der Königinnen mit, während die andere auf Drachenstein oder in Königsmund blieb und oft vom Eisernen Thron aus über Angelegenheiten urteilte und entschied. Königin Rhaenys tat sich als Schutzherrin der Sänger und Barden hervor, welche im Gegenzug Loblieder auf die Targaryens verfassten und diese im ganzen Reich verbreiteten, sodass den Menschen die Eroberung als Ruhmestat und Aegon selber als Heldenkönig nahegebracht wurde. Außerdem setzte sie sich für das gemeine Volk ein, insbesondere für Frauen und Kinder. Auch wenn Aegon Königsmund zu seinem königlichen Sitz erklärt hatte, verbrachte er nur ein Viertel jedes Jahres dort. Ein weiteres Viertel hielt er sich auf Drachenstein auf, welches wesentlich geräumiger als die Aegonfeste war und größere Annehmlichkeiten bot. Über die Inselzitadelle soll Aegon einmal gesagt haben, dass er den Geruch der salzigen Luft nach Schwefel und Rauch liebe. Die andere Hälfte des Jahres widmete er sich einer königlichen Reise durch sein Reich, auf welcher er seinen Hof von einer Burg zur anderen führte und reihum bei seinen großen Lords übernachtete. Aegon verweilte häufig in Möwenstadt, Hohenehr, Harrenhal, Schnellwasser, Lennishort, Casterlystein, Rallenhall, Alteich, Rosengarten, Altsass, wo er dem Hohen Septon bei seinem jährlichen Besuch in in der Sternensepte seinen Respekt bekundete, Hornberg, Aschfurt, Sturmkap, Dämmerhall und auf dem Arbor, konnte aber praktisch überall einkehren. So speiste er unterwegs auch oft bei kleinen Lords, Rittern und in gewöhnlichen Gasthäusern. Sein Gefolge bestand bisweilen aus bis zu eintausend Rittern, Lords und adeligen Damen. Aegon reiste dreimal auf die Eiseninseln, davon zweimal nach Peik und einmal nach Groß Wiek, verbrachte im Jahre zwei Wochen in Schwestering und besuchte sechsmal den Norden, wobei er dreimal in Weißwasserhafen, zweimal in Hüglingen und bei seiner letzten Reise im Jahre auch einmal in Winterfell Hof hielt. Zweck der Reisen war es, durch die Zurschaustellung seiner Macht diejenigen Lords einzuschüchtern, die sich mit dem Gedanken an Rebellion trugen, und außerdem dem gemeinen Volk die Gelegenheit zu geben, seinen König und seine Königinnen zu erblicken und ihnen ihre Anliegen vorzutragen. Auch wenn ein großer Teil der Reisen aus Festlichkeiten bestand, bei denen sich die Lords gegenseitig zu übertreffen versuchten, hielt Aegon an jedem seiner Aufenthaltsorte Hof und machte dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen der Burg eines Lords oder dem Feld eines Bauern. Dem königlichen Tross gehörten stets auch Septone und sechs Maester an. Von den Maestern ließ sich Aegon über die örtlichen Gesetze und Traditionen unterrichten, damit er viel über sein Reich Reich und die Bewohner lernte. Außerdem hielten die Maester die Erlasse und Urteile des Königs schriftlich fest. Anstatt den Königreichen eine einheitliche Gesetzgebung aufzuerlegen, orientierte Aegon sich bei seiner Rechtsprechung auf Reisen an den jeweiligen Sitten und Bräuchen. So ließ er die Befugnisse und Vorrechte seiner Lords unangetastet, ebenso die Gesetze bezüglich Erbschaft und Erbfolge, weiterhin bestätigte er die bestehenden Lehnsordnungen und Lehnsverpflichtungen, die großen und kleinen Lords behielten das Recht der Blutgerichtsbarkeit auf ihrem eigenen Land und dort, wo die örtlichen Gebräuche es ihnen zuvor eingeräumt hatten, auch das Recht der Ersten Nacht. Da Aegon an Frieden in seinem Reich gelegen war, verkündete er das Gesetz des Königsfrieden, welches vorsah, dass kleine Lords und Ritter mit Landbesitz ihre Streitigkeiten ihren Lehnsherren vortrugen und deren Urteile achteten, während über die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den großen Häusern vom König selbst entschieden werde. Außerdem regelte er mit seinen Erlassen die Zölle, Pflichten und Steuern im Reich, da bis dahin jeder Hafen und jeder Lord die Freiheit besessen hatte, so viel wie möglich von Pächtern, gemeinem Volk und Händlern einzufordern. Dabei nahm der König die Mitglieder des Glaubens sowie ihre Ländereien und Besitztümer von jeglicher Besteuerung aus und bestätigte das Recht des Glaubens, über Vergehen seiner Mitglieder an eigenen Gerichten zu verhandeln und zu urteilen. In diesem Vorgehen zeigte sich Aegons Umgang mit dem Glauben, um dessen Unterstützung er sich stets bemühte, auch wenn er selber nicht als fromm galt. So unterhielt er zu allen Hohen Septonen während seiner Herrschaft gute Beziehungen. Dennoch blieb die Frage nach der Rechtmäßigkeit seiner inzestuösen und polygamen Ehe ungeklärt, da die Hohen Septone sie weder anprangerten noch für rechtmäßig erklärten. Auch wenn der Kleine Rat erst während der Herrschaft von Jaehaerys I. Targaryen als ständige Einrichtung etabliert werden sollte, hatte Aegon bereits früh Berater ernannt. Während der Eroberungskriege hatten er und seine Schwestern jeweils einen Maester in ihren Diensten und später beschäftigte der König bisweilen bis zu einem halben Dutzend gleichzeitig, um sich um alle Belange kümmern zu können, die ihm vorgelegt wurden. Im Jahre wandte sich Aegon an das Konklave der Zitadelle und bat, ihm einen der Erzmaester zu schicken, der ihn in allen Regierungsangelegenheiten beraten sollte. So entstand das Amt des Großmaesters, welches als erstes von Erzmaester Ollidar ausgeübt wurde, der ein Jahr später aufgrund seines hohen Alters verstarb. Sein Nachfolger war Erzmaester Lyonz, der bis zu seinem Tod im Jahre diente, woraufhin Gawen zum neuen Großmaester ernannt wurde. Sowohl die Großmaester als auch die Maester seines eigenen Haushaltes standen Aegon oft als Ratgeber zur Seite. In Fragen von Steuern, Schulden und Einkünften suchte der König Rat bei seinem Meister der Münze, in religiösen Angelegenheiten wandte er sich häufiger brieflich an den Hohen Septon, wobei er sich sowohl in Königsmund als auch auf Drachenstein einen eigenen Septon hielt. Am meisten verließ sich Aegon auf die Hand des Königs sowie seine beiden Schwestern Rhaenys und Visenya. Das Amt der Hand wurde zuerst von Lord Orys Baratheon ausgeführt, der nach seiner Freilassung aus der Gefangenschaft in Dorne und dem Verlust seiner Schwerthand im Jahre darum bat, von seinen Pflichten entbunden zu werden. Als nächstes berief Aegon Lord Edmyn Tully zur Hand, welcher das Amt im Jahre niederlegte, als seine Gemahlin im Kindbett gestorben war und er sich um seine Kinder kümmern wollte. Edmyn wurde durch Lord Alten Celtigar ersetzt, der bis zu seinem Tod im Jahre fähig diente. Anschließend ernannte der König Ser Osmund Kraft. Nach dessen Tod im Jahre wurde das Amt Lord Alyn Schurwerth übertragen. Während Aegons Herrschaft wuchs Königsmund erst von einem Dorf zu einem Städtchen und schließlich bis zum Jahre zu einer richtigen Stadt heran. Nachdem im Jahre eine Piratenflotte die Stadt Hochholz auf den Sommerinseln geplündert hatte, beauftragte Aegon seine Hand Ser Osmund Kraft und Großmaester Gawen mit dem Bau einer Mauer um Königsmund herum. Der Bau begann im folgenden Jahr und wurde im Jahre abgeschlossen. Ein Jahr vor der Fertigstellung hatte Königsmund Weißwasserhafen und Möwenstadt an Größe übertroffen und war damit zur drittgrößten Stadt des Reiches aufgestiegen. Trotz seiner Größe und einhunderttausend Einwohner wirkte Königsmund mehr wie ein überdimensionales, schmutziges Heerlager, und die Aegonfeste galt als hässlichste Burg im Reich, weswegen Aegon im Jahre mit seinem gesamten Hof nach Drachenstein umsiedelte und den Befehl gab, die Aegonfeste niederzureißen und durch eine neue Burg aus Stein zu ersetzen. Die Aufsicht über Planung und Bau des Roten Bergfrieds übertrug er seiner Hand Lord Alyn Schurwerth und Königin Visenya. Ein Scherz bei Hofe lautete, Aegon habe ihr den Auftrag erteilt, damit er ihre Anwesenheit auf Drachenstein nicht ertragen müsse. Das Verhältnis der beiden, das nie besonders herzlich gewesen war, hatte sich in späteren Jahren noch weiter abgekühlt. Nach seinem sechzigsten Jahrestag im Jahre wurden die königlichen Reisen von Aegons Erben Prinz Aenys und dessen Gemahlin übernommen, während Aegon selber zu Hause blieb und seine Zeit in gleichen Teilen auf Drachenstein und in Königsmund verbrachte. Familie und Vermächtnis Aegons erstes Kind war Prinz Aenys Targaryen, der im Jahre von Königin Rhaenys auf Drachenstein zur Welt gebracht wurde. Der Junge war so kränklich und schwach und ähnelte Aegon so wenig, dass manche die Vermutung äußerten, das Kind stamme in Wahrheit von einem der Sänger oder Schauspieler, mit denen sich seine Mutter Rhaenys so gerne umgab. Das Gerede verstummte allerdings, als Aenys ein junges Drachenküken bekam, das den Namen Quecksilber erhielt, und er daraufhin kräftiger wurde. Als Aenys nach dem Tod seiner Mutter im Jahre die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigerte und wieder ins Krabbeln verfiel, verzweifelte Aegon so sehr, dass am Hofe Gerüchte kursierten, der König werde sich angesichts von Rhaenys' Tod und Visenyas möglicher Unfruchtbarkeit eine neue Frau nehmen. Da Aegon selbst sich zu der Angelegenheit nicht äußerte, war sein Standpunkt unbekannt, allerdings brachten in der Folge viele Lords und Ritter ihre jungfräulichen Töchter mit an den Hof. Im Jahre verkündete Visenya dann allerdings, dass sie schwanger sei, und brachte im Jahre einen äußerst kräftigen Jungen namens Maegor zur Welt. Aegons Söhne hatten kein enges Verhältnis zueinander, da der König Aenys stets in seiner Nähe behielt, während Maegor und Visenya auf Drachenstein blieben. Aegon und seine Gemahlin Visenya verbrachten in diesen Jahren viel Zeit getrennt voneinander, da sich der König auch außerhalb seiner Reisen mehr und mehr in Königsmund als auf Drachenstein aufhielt. Aegon kümmerte sich teilweise persönlich um die Ausbildung von Aenys, der sich allerdings nur als passabler Kämpfer erwies. Er schenkte ihm auch Rennpferde, Zelter und Schlachtrösser. Im Jahre verheiratete Aegon Prinz Aenys mit Alyssa Velaryon, der Tochter seines Meisters der Schiffe Lord Aethan Velaryon. Im folgenden Jahr kam Aegons erstes Enkelkind Rhaena auf die Welt. Der König soll geweint haben, als er sie zum ersten Mal auf den Arm nahm, und ihr fortan sehr zugeneigt gewesen sein, womöglich auch, weil sie ihn ein wenig an seine verstorbene Gemahlin Rhaenys erinnerte, nach der das Kind benannt war. Nach Rhaenas Geburt kam die Frage auf, ob sie als Tochter des Thronerben oder Maegor als zweiter Sohn des Königs in der Thronfolge zuerst käme. Königin Visenya schlug daher ein Verlöbnis zwischen den beiden vor, wogegen sich jedoch Rhaenas Eltern aussprachen. Als auch der Hohe Septon vor der Eheschließung warnte und stattdessen seine Nichte Ceryse Hohenturm als Braut für Maegor vorschlug, stimmte König Aegon dem angesichts der Vorteile einer engeren Verbindung zu Altsass und dem Hause Hohenturm zu. Maegor und Ceryse heirateten im Jahre in der Sternensepte von Altsass. Während Maegors Ehe kinderlos blieb, bekamen Aenys und Alyssa in den folgenden Jahren weitere Kinder, worüber sich zwar Aegon, nicht aber Visenya erfreut zeigte, da jeder weitere Sohn von Aenys Maegor in der Thronfolge zurücksetzte und manche auch behaupteten, dass Aenys' Töchter vor ihm stünden. Maegor konnte sich dagegen auf dem Turnierplatz und dem Schlachtfeld hervortun und wurde im Jahre von Aegon mit Schwarzfeuer zum jüngsten Ritter des Reiches geschlagen. Im Jahre starb Aegon auf Drachenstein, nachdem er in der Halle der Bemalten Tafel einen Schlaganfall erlitten hatte, während er seinen Enkeln Aegon und Viserys von seinen Eroberungen erzählte. Der Tradition gemäß wurde sein Leichnam verbrannt. Aegon wurde in seine Kriegsrüstung gekleidet und mit seinem Schwert Schwarzfeuer auf den Scheiterhaufen gelegt, welchen der Drache Vhagar entzündete, nachdem Prinz Maegor die Totenrede gehalten hatte. Aegons Nachfolger wurde sein ältester Sohn Aenys, welcher sich schon kurz nach seiner Krönung einer Reihe von Rebellionen ausgesetzt sah. Als Begründer der Sieben Königslande ging Aegon als einer der größten Könige der Targaryen-Dymastie in die Geschichtsschreibung von Westeros ein. Kein anderer Name wurde von seinen Nachfahren so oft verwendet wie der seine. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Prinz Viserys Targaryen träumt oft von einer Rückkehr nach Westeros und einer Rückeroberung von Aegons Reich. Daenerys macht sich auf ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo Mut, indem sie sich daran erinnert, dass sie ein Nachkomme von Aegon ist. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Auf Geheiß von Melisandre wird die Septe zerstört, welche an der Stelle erbaut wurde, an der sich Aegon vor seinem Aufbruch in den Krieg zum Gebet niedergekniet hatte. Daenerys erzählt ihren Blutreitern, dass Aegon seine drei Drachen nach Göttern des Alten Valyria benannt hat. Familie Vorfahren Nachfahren Zitate |Erzmaester Gyldayn}} |Aegon über den Grund für seine vielen Reisen}} Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise es:Aegon I Targaryen fr:Aegon I Targaryen it:Aegon Targaryen (Aegon I) nl:Aegon I Targaryen pt:Aegon I Targaryen ru:Эйгон I Таргариен tr:Aegon I Targaryen Targaryen, Aegon I. Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Targaryen, Aegon I. Targaryen, Aegon I. Targaryen, Aegon I. Kategorie:Königsmund